Panzer Assault
by Carlos68
Summary: A young highly trained MechWarrior crashes onto Oorai. A Girls und Panzer and Mechassault Fanfic. Rated T for Cursing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Going In Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzers, or Mechassault

Panzer Assault

_**Chapter 1: Going In Hard**_

-0-

"ALL ICARUS CREW MEMBERS, BRACE YOURSELVES! THE ICARUS IS GOING DOWN, HARD!" That was Lieutenant Foster over the Icarus's intercom. While he is only 2 years older than me, he was still funny to hear. Heck, even Major Natalia liked is humor. But beside that, there was even worse to come. His voice had startled me awake from my bunk and I happened to have instantly jumped a few inches off my bed and roll off to the restricted left side and onto the hard metal floor. To soften the impact, I threw my arms out to prevent my head from hitting the floor directly.

"Mechwarriors, hang on, were going in!" Natalia shouted into the Icarus's intercom as I quickly got to my feet and shook my head a bit from the impact as I went to the exit door and headed to the hangar. Like almost the usual, my hair was still pulled-backed and I was still wearing my black jacket ever since I piloted the Ragnarok to save the world from that bastard Strader's doomsday drill. Excluding what I said about myself for a moment, there was a sudden change within orders "All Mechwarriors, report to your mechs immediately! I repeat, report to your mechs immediately, we're hot-shooting you all out of the Icarus, were going to be crashing into the water!"

Great, just what the Icraus needed; to crash into the water. Just f***ing great! Oh well, orders were orders. So I made my way to the Mech hangar and it was a cluster f***; mech pilots were running to any mech that they could get their hands on, crew members were scrambling to get to the highest point of the Icarus to prepare for the Icarus's possible sinking. I stood there in front of the hallway door watching the big riffraff before I turned my eyes to the last available mechs in the hangar. To my right was a Belial medium mech and a Cougar light/scout mech, and to my left was a Hackman light mech and a Kit Fox light/scout mech. I know these mechs all too well to know which one was the best.

The Belial has a pair of Gauss Rifles, the Cougar has some high-speed along with an auto-cannon and two Javelin missiles, the Hackman has null-signature, and the Kit Fox has a single Hammerhead missile (kind of one of my favorite weapons I have ever used since I lasted used the Prometheus, which had two Hammerhead missiles). The problems with these mechs was this; the Belial doesn't have any counter measurements and it depends most of its firepower in its gauss rifles, the Cougar is lightly armored and has weak firepower most of the time, the Hackman has little armor and it's extremely weak without using any stealth tactics, and the Kit Fox has very few weapons (only armed with a single Hammerhead missile and two pulse lasers). Out of the 4 mechs, only 3 have the capability of using jumpjets (therefore being the Belial, the Cougar, and the Kit Fox). Lastly, 2 of those mechs have null-signature (the Kit Fox and the Hackman).

However, there wasn't that much time left to decide which mech to choose any further. So I decided to choose the Belial and only cross my fingers if it's fully loaded; because I'm not in a good mood to go out into the middle of nowhere unprepared. As soon as possible, I ran over to the ladder going up into the Belial's cockpit and jumped into the seat without giving a dame if I stomped my foot onto the controls, I had to get the hell inside! I didn't care how I got inside, I immediately shut the armored hatch as I sat down into the seat and booted the Belial up and running.

As the Belial stood itself up, I began to hear Foster again over the mech's intercom "Energy levels are failing, were going down into the ocean, hard!" Oh f***, really, the ocean? Foster, seriously…that's just great, f***ing great. Just what everyone onboard needed; for all of us to sink into the ocean, could it get any better than this?

But before I could rant any further, I felt a sudden upward jolt throughout the mech and it caused me to shake in my seat for a moment before I came to realization of what was happening. I looked through the Belial's windshield and saw that I was instantly dropped out of the Icarus and I was falling out the sky! God dame it, couldn't anyone give me a heads up when that happens? But oh well, I now have to save myself and prevent the Belial from being a mashed up pile of twisted metal or a steel coffin for when I sink into the ocean. So by instinct to stop the terminal velocity of the fall, I activated the jumpjet and it suddenly and gradually slowed the whole mech. Now that I stopped the mech, I now had to find a place to land, if I was lucky enough to see any ships or island nearby.

As I hovered with the remaining time left in my jumpjet and with heat slowly building up on my heat meter, I saw a ship down below almost close to me that looked more like an ancient WW2 aircraft carrier. Usually according to WW2 information and historians, aircraft carriers like these were design to carry 10s to 100s of aircraft onboard. But I noticed something strange about the aircraft carrier in the distance down below, the carrier was city! Now this extremely unusually; there were parks, homes, and everything you can expect from a city. As I viewed the city down below as best as possible, I leaned back to my jumpjet timer and saw that I had only 19% energy left. Holy s***, I got to hurry up or else I'll sink to the bottom of the ocean in the next minute.

Rather abruptly quick, I found a big open spot somewhere on the carrier and I decided to crash land there. So I maneuvered the last bit of the Belial into the spot as best as I can before the jumpjet shortly quit. Oh my god, I'm going in hard. I can only hope for the best to happen to my mech and myself as I started freefalling down into the ship. Every foot that I and my mech fell, I can only look at the jumpjet timer every second that went by. The altitude meter was decreasing horrifically fast as I watched the jumpjet timer restart. Well, what the hell?

At about some 2,000ft, I decided to blast the jumpjets again while at 60%. Before I knew it as I fired the jumpjet, the sounds of the loud THUMP and metallic collapse that was immediately heard from below my mech as I presumably landed on the open spot of the carrier. Suddenly as I didn't expected, the whole mech fell forward and I leaned violently forward and almost made contact with the controls as I saw the windshield on the Belial shatter launching glass into my face and hair. I instantly leaned backward the back of my seat and smashing my head into the head rest and before I leaned myself forward and hanging myself in the seat with my seat belt still strapped to my body. I swear, I'm going to die in the next second with the Belial primed to explode from its core rupturing from the fall. But instead, as everything settled for the next few seconds and nothing else was heard, everything went eerie silent. The only noise I heard was the blinking of my health meter as I got my sense back together and got my ears to stop ringing since the impact.

Looking down at my health meter, I had the best luck I ever had with a mech in my entire life; the health meter was at 11%, just a step away from going into an explosion. Aw man, this was the best luck I ever had. But enough with the bitching and brownie points, I had to shut the whole bastard down before it gets damaged anymore. So, despite being in the darkness, I shut the power off on the mech by tuning everything down to zero; weapon systems, energy systems, and the movement controls. Now with the mech under control and with the health meter now longer blinking, I unbuckled myself from the seat and with my boots; I stepped down with my hands extended out onto the controls to soften my tiny fall. As I landed, my boots came into contact with something soft; dirt, and glass.

"Well, that wasn't so awful." I said to myself while ignoring the material below the treads of my boots. Besides what I said, I immediately opened the hatch, and I stepped like if I were coming out of some s***y car that you would find at your local used cars. As I stepped out, sirens were blaring in the distance as I saw the light of day and looking into the sky to see no sight of the Icarus.

The aircraft carrier I had landed on was f***ing huge (and yep, I had to add the 'F' bomb into this). It didn't look as big from the air, but standing on it, I couldn't tell that I was on a ship or not in the first place. Turning around and looking back at the Belial, it was big chunk of twisted steel mess; the legs were smashed and twisted and the whole body of the Belial laid forward in the dirt, right where I had made contact with dirt with my boots. This was going to be such a pain in the a** to repair once I get some help.

However, from the distance, I heard rumbling... louder and louder... soon it became deafening. I did what training dictated me to do or when the time I was in an Elemental; run. I ran into the bushes and I peered from the leaves to see what the rumbling was, it was a tank! But hold on for a minute, this tank looks ancient, and I'm meaning WW2 era. This was not any ordinary missile, auto-cannon, or a medium-laser tank, this was a Panzer 3. Dame, that thing is pristine and running like it had just rumbled out of the factory just moments ago. But the weirder thing about it was that a girl popped out of one of the hatches. The girl had short brown hair and she looked pretty young from how I can see from the bushes.

"Nishizumi-dono, I don't think this thing was here yesterday..."

"Let me take a look..." Another girl with short orange hair popped out of the top hatch.

"You're right! This unknown flying object does look awkwardly placed."

"It's still smoking too..."

"You should call the police. Maybe this has to be one of the parasite fighters from that mothership a while ago."

"What if it's nothing?"

At this point, I was starting to lost track of who was saying what and what and what. Some of the voices were coming from inside the tank as well. Well, it's a good thing they didn't spot me...

BAM!

A column of dirt exploded beside me, presumably a 75mm low-velocity shell. As the dirt landed into my hair, the spray of dirt drove me out of the bushes uncontrollable.

The next shell hit the upper left shoulder of the Belial and it bounced off, unlike auto-cannon shells that explode on contact. Looks like I will be stuck here for a while in who knows where I am.

The crews inside the Panzer that I saw eventually spotted me as I came out.

"Where did she come from?"

"Who are you?! Stand still!"

I just put my hands up and hoped for the best.

-0-

**(MechAssault OC)**

Name: MechWarrior Georgia Erwin

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Appearance: As an unusual feature as loosely similar to Major Natalia, Georgia has short pulled-back brown hair, along with a long stature and figure for her size. Standing 5'11 and having long arms and long legs, Georgia retains a rather slim rectangular figure that makes her rather too large for the average female sizes for her; which would primarily explain and introduce her tomboyish attitude and style. Lastly, but not least, she has blue eyes as not so much as an attention getter.

Clothing: As completely strange as it gets while introducing her tomboyish archetype, Georgia wears a small tight black sleeveless shirt along with black baggy jeans for which she tucks the bottom part of the jeans into her black knee-high boots. Most of the time, she would wear a black civilian jacket, or she would sometimes tie her jacket onto her waist whenever she didn't need it. As a couple finishing miscellaneous fatigues, she always wears black half-gloves and a black wristwatch.

[Other Information]

Noticeable Skills: As sometimes a skill that only Lieutenant Foster or other technicians retain, Georgia is pretty dame crafty and can be considered one of your best friends to help you with damage machinery out on the field. Ever since she had first piloted a mech (which was an Uziel when she was 18 years old), she knows almost any mech from the body parts and weapons all the way to even the weaknesses and strengths of all kinds of mechs (even against a Ragnarok or an Atlas). In fact, in addition to support her nifty knowledge to mechs, she even knows how to even replica auto-cannons, machines guns, the crossbow missiles, the javelin missiles, and the gauss rifles that are usually mounted on mechs and even power armors (like the Elemental). Do take in mind from her ability of replicating ballistic weaponry on mechs, Georgia has no skills or knowledge in energy weapons whatsoever.

-0-

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. But until then, farewell. **


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzers, or Mechassault

Panzer Assault

_**Chapter 2: Preparation?**_

-0-

"Get in! It's dangerous outside!" the first girl barked at me. I confused to see that she was telling me to get inside her tank. Isn't she the enemy?

Well, without questioning the words of the girl, I stepped up onto the frontal plating of the Panzer 3 and as I stepped onto the turret hatch, I jumped in and at the same time, I closed the hatch above me with both hands. It's pretty tricky to follow if you don't know Parkour. Inside, it was cramped, and it's a good thing I'm used to tight mech cockpits (like the Owens, the Uller and the Cougar), or I think I probably would have been gasping for air.

"So...why are you here? Surely you know we practice tankery here."

"Tankery, then let me guess." I said with the prediction of using ancient WW2 tanks "Judging by these WW2 tanks including this Panzer 3, this has to be some type of war games that is going on her right now. Correct?"

"Correct." the girl replied before questioning how I knew about all this "How did you know that this is what we are doing right now?"

"Stop it Saori. She had just got in her, give her a break."

"Well...I'm not from here..." I said without a care in the world how careful I was. I was surprised that those words were going towards a guy, because usually back on the Icarus, some guys that I chat with sometimes get very out-of-hand since they would make fun of what I said or either continue on and on about it. Whereas those few female MechWarriors (including Major Natalia) would somewhat get what I'm saying before either considering it a joke or follow along with what I have to say.

"What do you mean? We're on a ship out on the open ocean. It's hard to get in."

"Do you see that pile of huge scrap metal from in front of you?" I said as I pointed from the frontal peep hole at the Belial's torso. The girl nodded towards me before I continued "Well, that thing that I was in just moments ago was a mech, or specifically, a Belial medium mech."

"What happened though? Did that so-called 'mech' of yours fell apart?"

I just simply replied with only a sentence "The legs fell off as I landed too high when using the jumpjet."

"How odd, usually, the legs on a mech would be the strongest part of the mech. But I may not be correct."

The whole Panzer came to a stop, and by a strange instant, I was the first to climb out of the Panzer and onto the ground. As I came out, I could hear the voices of the other tankers. "Who's that girl?" was the most popular phrase for women (whereas the guys would say 'Who's that guy?'). There were 4 other tanks in the building I found myself in. The building seemed like a small mech hangar, kind of like an oversized aircraft hangar. But that was not all, I also noticed another thing; all the tankers were girls. I've always believed that tanks were manned by men, but not really since girls were allowed to enlist in the military a long time ago.

A few moments later a truck came by with, to my surprise, the Belial medium mech. The Belial was a huge mess since I had crash; its torso was cut off from its legs from the impact, and the gauss rifle on its right arm were all crooked and s***. Fortunately though, despite the damage, the light from the core didn't shine out of the mech whenever it was in critical condition on the battlefield (since I had shut off all the power inside the mech back at the site).

"Hey, we still need to know your name!" a random female voice shouted and got my attention quickly. Immediately, I was surrounded by all the crew members from each different tank.

"Well, I like to introduce myself as MechWarrior Georgia." I began rather frank "

I was introduced to all the crew members of all teams. The teams were named after animals. The tank I was in was team Anglerfish. So the short-orange haired girl was Miho, the long orange haired girl was Saori, the brown haired girl was Yukari, and the black haired girl was Hana. (The other black haired girl was sulking around doing her own thing.)

There were other teams too on this vessel too. Turtle Team was the student council. One of them, Momo, reminded me of a short-tempered version of Major Natalia back on the Icarus. Anzu, the president, fortunately gave me a room to stay in, and I didn't really get to meet Yuzu too much. Hippo team was the history buffs. Erwin, a World War II and machinery know-it-all, made a remark about my Belial (despite the Belial being a thousand years younger in technology, being created and going into production in the year 3065 alongside the Uziel). Erwin wore a typical tan commander's jacket and an officer's peaked cap; I've rarely seen a peaked cap in my entire life since I had enlisted.

"You know, the legs on the human body are suppose to be the strongest body part. For something like this, how did this happen?"

I responded with a rather complex lie:

"Well, I was giving this thing for a test run until I decided to use the jumpjets on that thing." I then pointed at the jumpjets on the back of the Belial before I continued "When I was using the jumpjets to go over some dense trees, I was hovering at a rather high height until the jumpjets quit early on me and I came crashing down into the ground."

Erwin seemed rather convinced to what just happened about my mech, but a bit offset from what was going on, I couldn't quite match her knowledge of ground-based warfare (in spite of my skills as being a MechWarrior for 5 years).

Anzu then made an announcement:

"In a few days, be prepared to go up against St. Gloriana!"

That immediately got my talking, with first things first, getting her attention "Wait, doesn't St. Gloriana have any mechs that you guys are going up against?"

Anzu stuttered for a moment blankly before Erwin answered for Anzu truthfully "That reminds me to tell you something. We had just ordered for a few Cougar scout mechs to be delivered for us before we go up against St. Gloriana's possible mechs."

"What are you doing? She asked me the question first, not you!" Anzu growled in a manageable tone towards Erwin. Despite her growl, I ignored it and asked another question to get to the chase about what's up "If that's so, if we have five tanks in our arsenal, then are we expecting to go against five mechs in combat against St. Gloriana?"

This reply went to Anzu this time after I asked "According to the upcoming match, we might be facing three mechs. And with three mechs, three Cougars are more than enough to face St. Gloriana's mechs."

"Now that's where you're in my department." I immediately jumped in as she completed what she had to reply to. At first there were confused faces all around me from what I said, until I cleaned it up by saying "We have the advantage within speed and the ability to uses jumpjets against the enemy. Why is jumpjets one of our advantages? Because with jumpjets, we can fly into areas where normal mechs can't reach or get to without a jumpjet. Those areas where mechs can't get to for example are high ridges, steep grades on hills, or go over buildings and walls. Whereas for these examples like the buildings and walls, mechs without jumpjet capability have to either blast the structures apart to keep up, or be forced to go around."

I can tell from the faces on Erwin and Anzu so far that they were dame impressed by my knowledge about mechs at this current time being. It was not long before I knew Miho had overheard my knowledge and jumped in with the will to know more "If we have jumpjet capability as to our advantage against St. Gloriana, what are some other advantages that we might have?"

I only said one thing that was too simple to reply "Speed."

"Speed?" the entire Duck team asked in confusion to what was the confrontation about mechs all about. Without any further ado, I explain the advantage of speed from the Cougar mech "Well, you see, the Cougar scout mech is primarily designed to engage targets combining decent firepower with high-speed."

It was there that Erwin raised her hand to ask my something and I instantly let her ask "Like a Blitzkrieg archetype, right?"

Knowing my knowledge about Nazi tactics, I supported her questioning with a reply before continuing "Exactly, fast and powerful. Although, this was done to make up for the Cougar's light armor, otherwise, the Cougar is pretty decent for beginners since it has a rather good armament of a single auto-cannon, two javelin missiles, and a pulse laser. At the same time, the Cougar is inexpensive to make and maintain because of its overall simplicity to be able to be fixed with big parts from heavy mechs."

"You know, I very impressed how you know so much. Are you purposely from another academy?" Erwin questioned me and caught me a little off guard. How the hell was I going to explain this?

Well, why not? I quickly replied with the truth "I'm not, if I were, I would've been 6 years younger than all of you."

That immediately got Miho to ask about my age "Aren't you 19 years old though?"

Without a care for her reply, I just answered "No, I'm 23 years, and I've been handling mechs since I was 18 years old. Even though, I never saw combat until I was 21 years old. Other information about me would be explained a little later, because we got a lot more to talk about mechs right now."

-0-

**Author Notes: I apologize for this short ending; I had to stop it here since I had been working on this chapter at 5:00 in the morning. Otherwise, thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. But until then, farewell. **


	3. Chapter 3: Calling to Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzers, or Mechassault

Panzer Assault

_**Chapter 3: Calling to Duty**_

-0-

A few days later, with the day of the match against St. Gloriana, the Belial is fixed and in working condition. With the help from spare parts delivered along with the Cougar scout mechs, I was able to bust myself a gut to get the Belial onto its legs again. In addition to the repairs, I managed to restore the Gauss rifles in working order, with the unfortunate drawback of the Pulse Laser nonfunctioning. So as a quick solution, I simply added an auto-cannon by taking an unused WW2 20mm automatic cannon and refitting it to be fed from a 100 round belt. Even though this type of auto-cannon was a weaker than the standard auto-cannon mounted on usual mechs, the Belial now had the capability of firing high-explosive shells down range at a fully automatic cyclic rate, whereas the average auto-cannon (firing 88mm shells) would only be restricted to a momentarily delay to prevent overheating.

While I still have to test pilot the Belial, I'm pretty sure I will be able to manuever it just as find (if not better) than before my rough landing. Everyone here just seems so friendly, (with the exception of Momo, but other than her bitching, she isn't too bad for a young comrade). Everyone is preparing and gearing up for the match against St. Gloriana, to which I heard is a British-style school. The crew members from each team were painting their tanks in many different colors, which I really don't think is a good idea, especially when you're talking about Turtle Team. Their Panzer 38(T) was painted in gold! I mean seriously, are you that stupid, why are you trying to be, a gold statue? My a** for sure about greed. However, to chill out, Hippo team even went so far as to put flags on their StuG III, making the total height of their StuG around two times its original height.

As my own reply to everyone else painting their tanks, I decided to give my Belial a color scheme of its own as to get in with the program. This seems rather a rare thing to do with mechs, but it's just like painting your race car for the race to come. So as the color scheme, I decided to go with a UCP (Universal Camouflage Pattern) scheme. Combining green with dark grey, I mixed those colors with tiny spots of dark khaki (to blend in with the dust and sand that come howling by in the war zone). The ending result for the paint scheme on my Belial gave it the impression of a military-style fighting machine. Now that's where you get the name of 'Walking Tanks', when you add tank guns on a walking chassis.

But getting more to the point, as the teams geared up for the match, I get a special task from Anzu at the last minute.

"Sniper Support?" I haven't done anything like that in my lift as a highly trained MechWarrior. I was never thrown into combat or into the fire as to stay away at long ranges with a mech, that's kind of out of my spot as a vicious MechWarrior (not in the case when I was 'a wolf dressed in sheep clothing' and I had to piloted the enemy Thor into the heart of the Word Of Blake's comm center and then get the hell out).

"Yup. We need you to combat against St. Gloriana's mechs and get them away from the formation. Tanks cannot combat against mechs, but the aiming computers of the mechs are restricted not to fire or aim on the tanks, but the mechs will sort of get in the way in the middle of the fight." Anzu briefed me before I made a request about their mechs.

"What type of mechs am I going to be expecting? Because I'm the only trained MechWarrior to be able to pilot a mech in the entire Oorai's arsenal. Besides, with no sign of the Cougar scout mechs, I'm a lone wolf in this upcoming battle."

Anzu partially ignored the fact about me being 'a lone wolf' as she replied about the mechs that we will be expecting "According to reports from St. Gloriana Academy, we'll be expecting 4 Hackman mechs and a single Mad Dog mech."

A Mad Dog mech and 4 Hackman mechs? Alright, that's not so much of a problem, as long as I can stay out of the mech's deadly fray of ballistic weaponry. The reason I say that, is because the Hackman is armed with a single Gauss rifle; that's a powerful weapon for a scout mech, considering the Mad Dog's twin auto-cannons for a light-heavy mech. Combined together, if you were to line those mechs up in a firing squad, that's enough to bring the Belial at a 40% health level if their weapons were upgraded to a Level 3, pretty scary as it looked and sounded.

But above all and beyond, I went through what felt like a virtual David vs. Goliath, on the battlegrounds of the largest weapons every created to walk on earth by mankind. It just didn't feel right for me to go up against all 5 mechs, even when I was in that Elemental power armor, I had better odds to evade that dame Puma who was chasing me before I showed him who was boss when I got into the Atlas mech. Now that I'm thinking about, I smell for terrorist sniper tactics against St. Gloriana's mechs; shoot, hide, shoot, hide, shoot and hide.

As I gave a smell for such nasty tactics, that reminded me to ask one more thing "One special request though."

"Hmm?"

"You guys don't happen to have 20mm ammunition for a 20mm cannon, do you?"

"Yuzu! Could you check if we have 20mm rounds?"

"Sure thing."

They did have the rounds, luckily for me. I made a promise to myself to always go into combat with one fully loaded weapon at Level 3, because going from the frying pan and into the fire was the worst thing you can risk when you don't have the effective firepower. While the risk was lower, I still wanted to be prepared. Who knows what might happen?

The big day had arrived. To my surprise as a rare thing for something to happen, the rest of the team had decided to see me get into my mech, as there were still about an hour until the match started, and I needed that hour to make sure everything was working as it should be in my newly custom Belial mech. Just to be safe, (I haven't test piloted it yet) I went by the checklist. Check by check. Before firing the core up again, I warned the girls to stay at a good 10 ft away, because since the Belial was in a standing position inside the hangar, each step it took creates a lot of force on the ground like every other mech. Everyone took their steps back, and as soon as everybody stood where they were, I went up the ladder into the Belial's cockpit and jumped into the seat with some care. Before I got in and shut the armored hatch, I saluted to everyone to tell them to get to their tanks before I sat down into the seat, slamming the hatch shut, and booting the Belial's core up and getting all the systems controls online. The health bar was at a 100% along with a full confirmation of the weapons locked and loaded. A quick look at the mech's overall healthy status confirmed that the Belial was working perfectly and was ready to move out.

As I can see from the cockpit of my Belial, I didn't see any of the girls in sight and it gave me the instinctive green light to move out. But however, I couldn't just simply go ahead and be the leader of the teams; I had to find out where they were going. So with the slightly forward press on the controls, the Belial began moving slowly forward and out of the hangar into the light of the big day. Upon coming out of the hangar, I turned my mech carefully to the left and right to have a look out for any of the girls' tanks. Taking a look at my right again for one last time before making a turn, I saw Miho's Panzer 3 head out into the streets with no other tank behind it. So I turned the controls to go right and pushed forward to walk forward. I didn't quite hit on the throttle too much, I had to stay at a walking speed for my mech, or else I would be wrecking everything underneath my mech's legs.

-0-

It turns out, after I had shortly followed Miho's Panzer, I couldn't follow her nor any other tank since I was well too heavy and too big to walk not only through the roads, but also on the platform down to the harbor. Instead, what had to be done for me and for the standard of mechs, I had to be lifted down onto a railcar by crane. It was a pretty slow to lift me and my mech down onto the flatbed because the Belial weights at a surprising 50 tons; that's the weight of 25 empty shipping container (being approximately 2 tons when nothing is inside per container). This sucked in a negative way because I arrived onto the meeting point of the battlefield in the same hour and coming before the tanks came on the scene.

Speaking of coming onto the scene, I was still inside my mech as it was lying down forward on the flatbed being pulled from both ends by a U25B Diesel-Electric locomotive. I can't believe that I was inside my mech and I was getting to the battlefield by train all the way. It was not too long before they eventually stopped. With the help of road trafficking service, they removed the chains that were securing the Belial in place as it was being transported. As they did that, I got onto my Belial's radio (since my intercom has severe technical and connection problems) and requested for the permission to start moving out again "Road service, am I clear to lift off again?"

There was only a moment's silence before one of the voices of road service granted me permission "Oorai Belial, you're clear to lift off and proceed."

Waiting a few seconds to go by, I booted the core up again and as expected, the mech started standing up onto the flatbed. When it stood fully erect, I turned to my left and right and scanned the area around the mech and the flatbed. To my right was a podium of seats for the students from each academy to watch, and to my left was a field wide open for the tanks from each academy to meet. Not to forget about St. Gloriana's mechs, as I stepped out onto the field and stood with the right shoulder facing the podium, St. Gloriana's mechs not too far in the distance started rumbling onto the scene. As just as I expected about St. Gloriana's mechs, there was one Mad Dog mech and 2 Hackman mechs following along each side of the Mad Dog (from left to right). As I have to say about St. Gloriana's mechs, their colors were pretty plain; the Mad Dog was still in its signature brown color, but if that wasn't all, the Hackman mechs are painted dark yellow (to possible deceive anyone that they are Owen mechs going into combat). I can tell that they're Hackmans because of the Gauss rifle mounted on the top of the Hackman's body.

Watching undeterred, I soon realize that there was St. Gloriana's tanks moving ahead of the mechs; a Churchill tank in the middle and two Matildas on each side of it (like the mechs). The tanks were definitely slow as the mechs peered through the dust with nothing holding them back. Pretty soon as I realized it on my radar screen, I looked down and there were the familiar tanks that I know of passing right underneath me; a Panzer 3, a Type 89, a StuG III, a Panzer 38(T), and an M3 Lee (all in chronological order from left to right). As sudden as it looked, they all parked right in front of me before St. Gloriana's tanks and mechs rumbled forward and stopped a few meters in front of us.

As I saw Team Hippo stand out of their StuG and standing in a roll-call line in front of their StuG, a beautiful and attractive girl with blonde hair and azure eyes came out of the top hatch of the Churchill's turret and landed to the right of the Churchill. She didn't come out alone though; the crews from the Churchill came climbing out of their places and followed the girl into a roll-call line in front of the Churchill. I can only presume that the girl who came out first was the commander of the Churchill and the Matildas alongside.

As I didn't move the Belial whatsoever, I soon saw a ladder coming down from the St. Gloriana Mad Dog mech and there came the mech pilot coming out of the mech. The pilot was dressed in similar clothing as of the red suit and black blouse. But unlike the crews from the St. Gloriana tanks, the Mad Dog pilot was presumably wearing a black flak vest (like 21st century Dragon Skin body armor stylish) and a red beret that bared the insignia of St. Gloriana on the front center of the beret. The pilot also had black hair that went down to the nape of the neck and she looked close to the commander that came out of the Churchill; attractive and beautiful.

If that Mad Dog MechWarrior was coming down from its mechs as the other mechs waited, I decided to do the same. By putting the core on sleep, the Belial still stood up erect as I got out of my seat and I opened the armored hatch and with a ladder coming from the bottom of the Belial's cockpit, I didn't just climb down, I instead slid down to be quick about it and I walked calm and nonchalantly around the StuG III and to Team Hippo who were standing in front of their StuG. Standing to the far left of the roll-call line of Team Hippo, I found myself staring straight in the eyes of St. Gloriana's Mad Dog MechWarrior (who was standing to the far right of their roll-call line). As a miscellaneous detail about myself at the moment, I had my black jacket on at the right moment in time luckily, or else I could've of been seen as sort of a slang-like person.

Speaking of slang, the Mad Dog MechWarrior was looking at me funny about my hair and my rather masculine fashion. My brown short hair was specially pulled back by myself as a way to get my hair out of the way when I'm fighting. Oh, didn't I forget to mention, that I had worn male clothes for the sake of being viewed as a fighter? It sounds pretty strange that I would be mentioning this, because I hated being considered weak by other guys when I became a MechWarrior. With short pulled-back brown hair and black male clothing along with black boots, it may all explain well why I was being looked at so strangely about my appearance.

By enough with that, if that wasn't just the beginning of all this, Momo had to introduce a rude complement "I'm grateful you assented to this match despite the sudden request."

The commander replied calmly and enthusiastic despite the rudeness coming from Momo "We do not mind."

The commander then continued with her attention focused on the tanks "Regardless, those are some rather unique tanks."

The commander then eventually took her view on my camouflaged Belial "And a unique looking Uziel."

Dame it, really, you just had to think that that was an Uziel? Well, no charge though for her being like that, because there's one way to split the different between an Uziel and a Belial for skilled MechWarriors who know their mechs; the Gauss rifles on the Belial are longer, less bulkier and more rounder than the PPCs (which are shorter and more bulkier when mounted).

Besides knowing how to tell the different between an Uziel and a Belial, the commander continued "No matter, we always use all at our disposal. We won't be as coarse as the ones from Pravda or Sanders. Let us all be chivalrous and proud in this battle."

It was there that unnoticeably to my right down the lines; the one of the judges announced "And thus begins the friendly between Saint Gloriana Girls' Academy and Ooarai Girls' Academy. Bow first!"

To my knowledge accordingly to some old Japanese culture books, bowing usually involves putting your hands at your side and then lean respectfully forward in a slow manner. So as I finished processing the information, I bowed forward along with everyone else and with that, the game had just began.

-0-

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. But until then, farewell. **


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Rocky

Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzers, or Mechassault

Panzer Assault

_**Chapter 4: Getting Rocky**_

-0-

Standing up on a tall ridge, I was sitting waiting for the enemy to be lured away with their backs turned to me as planned. Operation Sneak is commencing as planned like this; Team A and will act as a scout to lure both St. Gloriana's tanks and the mechs. As the tanks are being followed by the mechs, I take my part into the plan by coming from behind the mechs and take them off by surprise. Thanks to the camouflage added onto my Belial, I had high hopes for blending in with the terrain around me – which everyone was in a mountainous terrain, kind of like the volcanic terrain back on Planet Helios, but take out the dust, the lava and the volcanoes, and this is what you have right now about the battlefield.

The plan was rather complicated than it looked; I had to stay hidden as possible and try to stay off the grid from St. Gloriana's mechs. But even if I were to be detected, the alternative plan was to lure the mechs into an abyss-like area in the mountains and keep them away from the tanks as much as possible. Since my Belial has jumpjet capabilities, I can be able to skirt around the mountainous terrain into areas where St. Gloriana's mechs can't get me. Without the Cougar scout mechs to back me up, I was completely outnumbered already. Which is why this type of plan was set up to compensate for my long odds against 5 mechs; literally, 5 light mechs against 1 medium mech (like 5 Sherman Tanks against 1 Tiger Tank).

To cut the chit-chat, as I was in my seat and kicking back a bit as I viewed the plain valley below, it wasn't long before St. Gloriana's tanks and mechs were coming into view below. Like when we first met, the Churchill had 2 Matildas to the right and left to act as protection against all of its flanks. The Mad Dog mech was guarded in the same fashion as the Hackmans followed it a little close to its rear. With the tanks and mechs all together, the mechs were only a quarter of a click behind the tanks as dust was being kicked up to mask the mechs' approach.

I couldn't just simply fire yet; I had to wait until Miho fired first at the Churchill. Because the first stage of the overall plan was to knock out the Churchill and lure away the Matildas to engage Miho's Panzer 3 and the other tanks and hopefully bring the mechs with them. I just couldn't help but sit in my seat with my trigger fingers itching to press the triggers on the control sticks. I just wanted to shoot something before I went all fierce like a mad dog without a leash (get it?).

Well, it all was a little to later when a column of dirt exploded to the left side of the Churchill tank and caused everything to go as plan…almost. There was just one problem of how this was getting started. Like planned, the Churchill and the Matildas turned to their left to pursue Miho and the others, but the mechs didn't bother following. Instead, the mechs turned slightly right and offset of the tanks and further out into the valley in their search of finding me and my mech. This wasn't intended as originally, but it was by luck that the mechs didn't spot me on their radar as they kept heading into the mountains.

So with one unexpected turn of events in the plan, I grabbed my radio on top of the ceiling of my mech and make radio contact with Miho about the mechs "Miho, if you can read me, did you see the mechs heading away from the tanks?"

There wasn't a reply from Miho for a moment before I made an effort to make contact with her "Miho, do you read me?"

I looked back up at the mechs and I saw them almost about to disappear into the mountains before I made an impatient attempt to get Miho onto the radio "Miho, if you are listening to this, I'm going after the mechs, I can't let them create chaos amongst your tanks. Over and out."

I hung up the radio back up on the ceiling before I put my hand back onto the control sticks and proceeded to take chase after the mechs by my own word. To start out with, I turned the Belial to the right as I started moving to the right along the ridge and making a slight right turn along the ridge before I went over a natural rock bridge connecting it to a bigger mass of the mountain and allowing me to continue alongside the ridges.

At first as I kept going along the ridges, it was one hell of a boring trek, but it was when I had mentioned this that Miho would finally respond to me "Georgia, you're going to be facing fully-loaded Hackmans according to the recon report I received from Hippo Team, you may want to use your jumpjets if you want to escape them easily."

I picked up my radio from the ceiling and responded a little rudely "It's about time you responded, I'm already going after those mechs. They seem to be still trying to find me since they went right and away from the tanks that you fired on."

"Yeah I missed the Churchill by several yards," Miho said in quite a hurry as I suddenly heard an explosion from the radio before she continued "Dame, they're directly on my six o'clock. I can't shake those tanks, but at least I can hang in there."

"You go girl," I cheered into the radio in keeping Miho's hopes up "Let's make this our first victory and do the best we can. Over and out!"

Hanging up my radio again, I continued to trudge along the ridges before I came to a steep downhill slope down the ridge just a little over a mile after from my original position. Going down the slope without any second though, I tapped the jumpjet to soften my descent down from the ridge and onto the ground before going left. As I went left, I soon found out that I'm traveling through a wide gulch. Why do I say that? Because there was water that was high enough to only covered the feet of the Belial, and I was traveling a little slower than usual.

I don't know why, but for me to travel through this gulch reminded me of the Sailing Away mission back on planet Helios. But unlike Helios, I'm not going after barges loaded with parts to some Orbital guns; I'm moreover going after St. Gloriana's mechs before they run into Miho and the other tanks and cause chaos amongst them. In addition in this situation, I'm traversing through dry, non-volcanic, rocky terrain and putting up a fight against a 5 to 1 odd; 4 scout mechs and a light-heavy mech against me, a medium mech. But other than that, I ignored my worrying and I continued to lightly struggle through the shallow water and make my way to St. Gloriana's mechs as quick as I can.

You know, scratch that. On the contrary, as I trail through the gulch, I came to where the stream stopped along a small left turn and finally got onto land for once. When I got out of the water and onto the land again, I took careful detail of the terrain in front of me; it was a small plain valley with no trees and with mottled rocks (about the size of two story tall buildings and tiny boulders) on the ground. In spite of the valley's small layout, I had a sudden deprecating feeling of an ambush from one of St. Gloriana's Hackman mechs. But wait…that can't be, they didn't even find me yet. So to play safe, I decided to go at a prowling walking speed of 15mph.

All of a sudden conversely, before I could start moving, I got a radio report from the leader of Hippo Team; Erwin "Georgia, watch out. St. Gloriana's mechs have separated into aggressive individuals in order to find you at a faster pace; they are getting impatient from finding you in search teams."

A bit astounded to Hippo Team's intelligence on St. Gloriana's mechs, I picked up my radio and ask them a short important question "How do you know that St. Gloriana's mechs are getting impatient?"

Erwin replied back to me "Well according to the chatter we picked from one of their Hackman mechs, the pilot was ranting irritably but shortly about you hiding somewhere."

"Are you serious, Erwin?" I asked a little baffled to such an update.

"Yes Georgia." Erwin replied confidently before giving me some handy tips to exploit their impatience "As a last useful tip, exploit their annoyance by sneaking up on them or shoot at them from a distance; they're too annoyed to watch for their surroundings."

"Thanks for the tip Erwin," I thanked her before I reported out "Over and out!"

I hung up the radio again and got back on track again.

Moving the control sticks slightly forward, the whole Belial moved slowly forward at the speed of an Atlas traveling at 14mph, and I took a steady rotation from the left to right to make sure there wasn't a Hackman waiting behind one of the rocks as I was passing by. As a coincidence to what I just currently said, I heard the distinctive level 3 gauss fire somewhere on my sides in the distance. I was too late to react, but I heard an explosion of rocks next to my 9 o'clock from the presumed gauss shot.

Turning around behind me at where the shot came from, I saw the thick blue trail line of the gauss shell going to my right as I turned around and saw the last split second of the trail before it completely dissipated. I turned to my complete left and saw one of St. Gloriana's Hackmans charging right at me with its crossbow missiles full blazing as it was closing its distance at me fast. So for my reply into the fight against the Hackman scout mech, I first fired my Gauss rifles at the Hackman before I fired several crossbow missiles at it before I jumpjet forward at it and flew slowly above the Hackman. With my advantage of a jumpjet, I was able to throw off the Hackman's aim briefly as I fired 3rd crossbow missile at it and then introduced the 20mm auto-cannon I had on my right Gauss rifle.

With enough time before my jumpjet instantly quit, I fired a 3-round burst (since my auto-cannon was already at level 3) of high-velocity 20mm shells at the Hackman before the jumpjet stopped and I landed on the ground again with the Hackman now in front of me. Upon landing, the Hackman outmaneuvered me to my right and fired its level 3 Gauss rifle at me, but I gave my retaliation to the Hackman's Gauss rifle by fire by twin Gauss rifles at it and firing another 3-round burst from my auto-cannon.

I clearly saw the 20mm shells bounce off the Hackman's body before I switched to my Gauss rifles again and fired another salvo before it changed directions quickly and going to its left in order for me to get dizzy in the process of fighting the Hackman. The Hackman ran behind some rocks as it was strafing me to the left with its twin crossbow missiles as I fired the same salvo from my Gauss rifles. Both shells make their mark on the Hackman before it continued passed the rocks and firing its Gauss rifle at me again.

The damage from each Gauss rifle was like brass knuckles being used from a weak street fighter. I was losing 11% of my health upon every hit I took from the Hackman's Gauss rifle; which proved Erwin right about the intelligence on the Hackmans just earlier. I needed to quickly take out this Hackman before I engaged another one as soon as possible.

So after it fired its Gauss rifle at me, I fired another salvo at it before I jumpjet and went right towards a denser area where there was more rocks and I landed just about 600 yards away from the Hackman. With a clear shot to take from a distance, I fired another salvo from the Gauss rifles and finally saw the light coming out of the Hackman as it was maneuvering around the rocks to close the distance with me. I had other plans besides getting up close and personal as I fired one last salvo at the Hackman and took note of something unusual when destroying a mech.

As the final salvo made impact on the Hackman, the Hackman exploded before it could even fall on the ground and let its reactor core explode. The worst thing I can ever think is imagining if I had killed the young mech pilot from the explosion (who is 6 years younger than me). But it turns out, to my luck and relief; I looked up and saw a column of smoke that went up into the sky and I saw a white parachute open; the pilot was alright. It was a fortunate that I saw the pilot up there parachuting down safely, because I nearly though that I murdered a young mech pilot during a war game.

Besides the pilot, I looked back down back at the wreckage of the Hackman and saw that the whole mech lay on the ground in…wait a minute, it's in pieces! The legs of the Hackman were on its back and it had sparks twitching from the legs as a result from the damage done by the last salvo from my Gauss rifles. If that wasn't all, the wreckage and debris of the Hackman's body was torn open by the explosion and some of the major parts belonging to the Crossbow missile launcher and the Gauss rifle were set to ablaze. To sum up the St. Gloriana Hackman's status, it was turned into little more than a heap of twisted steel and wiring. But at least this was better than seeing nothing left besides the burning ashes of a mech in real-life combat, as I can recall the last time I had destroyed a mech back on Planet Helios.

Getting back to the battle, I jumpjet over the rocks again and passed the wreckage of the Hackman before I landed just 200 yards from the wreckage and continued my way out of the valley. However, as I make my way out of the valley by jumpjetting over a wall of rocks, a volley of 4 Crossbow missiles passed over my left and continued to travel beyond where I was before turning around and running into a small mountain. Before I landed and fleeing being the rocks, I turned my mech around and saw the leading mech of St. Gloriana; it's the Mad Dog mech, and it's now beginning to take chase of me.

Landing behind the rocks, I kept looking behind me to watch for the Mad Dog as I threw the Belial at its full speed of 30mph. Turning down a shallow right bend, I heard the Mad Dog's auto-cannons in the distance destroy the wall of rocks that I just jumpjet over and the Mad Dog caught chase with me and my Belial.

Even though I consider Mad Dog or Vulture mechs somewhat easy to fight, I had to be careful about the ballistic armament that the Mad Dog sported; therefore being 4 auto-cannons, that's enough to knock my mech down if I'm not paying attention or if I'm clumsy to acknowledge the Mad Dog's attacks. However, to clear up some panic, the only way for a mech to be knocked down is by either level 2 or level 3 auto-cannons (which I'm armed with a single 20mm level 3 auto-cannon), since a salvo of 2 or 4 shells multiplied by twice or three times the amount of shells fired makes for a wall of terror if you're not in a mech strong enough to resist the impact (like in an Atlas or a Ragnarok which can take the full impact without falling down).

Other than the tip about auto-cannons, if being chased by a Mad Dog wasn't bad enough, I looked in front of me and I manage to see a blue trail from another Hackman's Gauss rifle and it missed me to the left. I looked in front of me and saw another Hackman coming at me from the front with null-signature activated; making it hard for me to see it as I closed the distance with it. The most unexpected thing I saw as I jumpjet over the invisible Hackman, was that the Hackman stopped in its place and attempted to go back. Because of its higher speed of 45mph, it easily gets in front of me and prevents me from getting behind it and making my escape.

The Hackman fired another salvo at me as I was in the air and it horribly missed me by undershooting me from under the Belial's legs. With the jumpjet getting weaker as I slowly descended back onto the ground, I fired my Gauss rifles at the Hackman before I landed and fired another 3 round burst from my 20mm auto-cannon at the Hackman. Like the previous Hackman, the shells bounced off but they left notable dents on the front of the Hackman's cockpit. Checking my heat meter for a moment, it was at a 32%; so far so good, I can keep blasting away.

Raising my head back at the Hackman, I instead fired another burst from the 20mm auto-cannon before I fired another salvo from my Gauss rifles as the Hackman was hurling crossbow missiles at me. In the time I fired my 20mm auto-cannon, the Hackman lost its null-signature and the whole mech became visible. As if it were startled once it lost its null-signature, it fired its Gauss rifle at me and it happened to have hit my mech on the bulls-eye; specifically the cockpit. The force of the Gauss rifle caused me to shift to my right on accident and I happened to have made such an unintended dodge from the Mad Dog's auto-cannons behind me. As funny as I sounded, all 12 auto-cannon shells slammed into the Hackman and knocked it over onto the ground with the light coming from out of the mech. The Hackman was not finished yet as it laid on the ground dazed from the auto-cannon shells; it still needed one more salvo from my Gauss rifles or my 20mm auto-cannon twice to spell its end.

Turning around behind me, I saw the Mad Dog close in quickly as it fired its pulse lasers at me. This gave me a sudden idea just by seeing what happened to the Hackman that was lying on the ground. I activated my jumpjets again and flew over the downed Hackman and got behind it. Once I was almost on the ground, the Hackman was getting up from the ground and it was almost fully erect before I finished it off with a trigger pull from my Gauss rifles and caused the Hackman to explode like the first Hackman I destroyed.

When the smoke was obstructing my view due to the fires from the wreckage, the Mad Dog came charging out of the smoke like a bat out of hell with its level 3 purple pulse lasers firing at me like a strong garden hose. But from the result of the explosion of the Hackman, the explosion damaged the Mad Dog since it was too close to the Hackman when I destroyed it. Now, the light from the reactor core of the Mad Dog was seeping out of the body as a sign of it reaching critical levels of its status.

While I was losing 0.9% of my health per laser that was hitting my Belial mech, I fired my Gauss rifle at the Mad Dog and I seemed to have only pissed it off even more as I instantly switched to its level 3 auto-cannons and fired them at me. Most of the shells hit my mech and it caused the mech to rumble from the impact, but I didn't let that get into the way as I pulled the triggers on the control sticks to fire my Gauss rifles. The shells from the Gauss rifle sheered its way to the Mad Dog and it made severe impact on the Mad Dog's waist before the Mad Dog exploded from the shells.

All of a sudden as the Mad Dog exploded from my Gauss rifles, I get an SOS from Miho after for so long "Georgia, where are you? I'm picking up sudden radio statics from 3 of St. Gloriana's mechs. What did you do?"

I picked up the radio with my hands off the controls and replied "I took out the leading Mad Dog mech and two of St. Gloriana's Hackman mechs. What's happening at your coordinates?"

"It's just me and that Churchill; despite the rest of the teams being wiped out, all the Matildas have been wiped out." Miho replied confidently but in a hurry.

I cheered her up as soon as I heard the news "Way to go girl, it's just you with that Panzer 3 against that Churchill! I can only wish you luck!"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm; you just had to make our day. Did you?" Miho cheerfully complemented.

"Of course, over and out!" I replied before hanging up my radio. Shortly, I looked down at my mech's health meter and saw that it was at a 41%, just near the critical point of the mech's health (being 30%). As well as the mech's health, the beeping sound of the health meter wasn't activated yet since it only sounded when the mech's health was below 30%. Dame, I mean those were some powerful weapons I was being hit with; first level 3 Gauss rifles, and then level 3 Auto-cannons. What a load of…

"All tanks from Ooarai Girls' Academy and Saint Gloriana Girls' Academy have been immobilized. Battle mechs in both Ooarai and Saint Gloriana are still in action, the battle is still ongoing until one of the Girls' Academy mechs wins this match." The judges on the radio announced.

Okay, really? I had nothing better to say to myself about the announcement and cursed to myself "F***."

How the hell am I going to keep fighting while at 41%? My Belial mech is almost weak. Well, like what Major Natalia said as the Wolf Dragoon's motto; 'Dragoons Improvise.'

I almost can't take a direct fight against another Hackman mech, but what I can do to combat them is probably use the environment to my advantage. This idea was brought up as in response of the mountain-like camouflage scheme on my mech; it would be perfect to use the terrain to my advantage since I can actually stay at long range and pick off the Hackman mechs without being clearly seen alongside the mountains from a distance. In further support of my idea to use the terrain, my jumpjet can allow me to maneuver at elevated areas or across canyons that seemed too impossible to walk across by an ordinary mech without a jumpjet. With all the information of my idea gathered all to myself, I decided to get going.

Without a further ado, before I moved forward, I looked up into the sky to see the whereabouts of the mech pilots and saw that they were halfway down with their white parachutes still open from where they had been automatically ejected upon me destroying their mechs. With the pilots out of the way, I looked back down through my windshield and moved forward. Oh, I had just the audacity to walk into some of the wreckage of the Mad Dog as I heard a small explosion from a big chunk of the remains of the Mad Dog's crossbow missiles under the Belial's left foot. If I didn't have any more consideration, I walked into the wreckage of the Hackman and knocked the right leg over that was still standing in place as I piloted my mech by the wreckage and backtracked the way I came when I was being pursued by the Mad Dog mech.

So I continued back to the valley, but instead of going back into that rock-riddled valley, there was a steep medium ridge before the entrance of the valley and I jumpjet up there. More than approximately maybe 5yrds above the ground as I came on the ridge, I looked around on the ridge and took note that the ridge was small (being 10yrds across, and 19yrds wide). It was kind of like a low watch tower from up here, but I was better than nothing as I stood along the mountain wall with my mech's back facing the mountain. I didn't do anything as I stood myself in front of the mountain; I just waited. I waited until the next Hackman could come along and fall into my sights in the rocky valley.

Like a Falcon waiting for its prey to come into the correct position, I eventually heard the sound of fast mech steps nearby. I looked on my radar screen and saw a tiny dud on the screen; it's defiantly a Hackman using null-signature. I had several predictions of why the Hackman was using null-signature; first, it might be doing a bad job of sneaking pass me, or it's either trying to run pass me undetected and hopefully think that I wouldn't see them. But whatever the reason, I had no time to let an issue get into the way as I aimed my sights onto the invisible Hackman.

To my surprise however, I saw the 2nd Hackman using null-signature as it trailed behind the first Hackman. Now this was a bit of a shocker, I mean it's not unusual, but it seems that both Hackmans want to get their revenge against me for destroying their leader's Mad Dog mech. I wanted to get a visual of their visible presence before I fired a salvo from my Gauss rifles, because I can't risk of missing and losing one of them once they take action against me. Before I could even continue about any further problems about the Hackmans, the 2nd Hackman mech lost its null-signature all of a sudden and still kept going as eventually the first Hackman lost its null-signature too.

If it were to be on purpose, both of them stopped and looked around to see if I was in plain sight, but it was incredibly stupid for them to do so since it allowed me to line up clearly on the first Hackman with no problem. With my itchy trigger fingers, I pulled the trigger on the control sticks and fired a salvo at the first Hackman. The shot was somewhat long range as the shots didn't make contact with the Hackman's until a whole second went by. Surprisingly despite the lack of upgrades on my weaponry (besides my 20mm auto-cannon), the first Hackman fell over on its right side and it caused alarm into the second Hackman and made it turn around to my direction and fired a level 3 Gauss salvo at me.

Responding quickly, I moved my mech slightly to the left and the Hackman's salvo ended up going over my mech's right shoulder and hitting the mountain behind me. Leaving her (since I can presume that the mech pilots are females in this war game) comrade laying on the ground, the Hackman took a full galloped charge at me towards the ridge and it was a stupid mistake for the Hackman to do that since it has no jumpjet to reach me. I fired another shot at the Hackman before it sounded a volley of 2 crossbow missiles as it came closer to the ridge. I couldn't do anything about the missiles as they hit the body of my Belial mech and only causing a minor damage of 0.8% on my mech.

With nothing to hold back before the Hackman got too close to the ridge, I fired a 3rd salvo at the Hackman before seeing the first Hackman start getting up from the ground. I quickly back off from the front view of the ridge and jumpjet off the ridge and onto the ground again before the entrance of the valley. I wasn't paying attention due to the Hackman's dame speed and small size, I happened to have accidently land on top of the second Hackman on accident and knocked it over as I landed along the left of it. I quickly found myself to be stuck because the Hackman was lying on top of my Belial's right foot! Oh s***, oh s***, I pry myself free in a struggling manner and backed up behind the Hackman that laid on my mech's right foot.

Like the idea I used to destroy the Mad Dog mech, I got behind the Hackman mech and started firing on it to get the most damage off it and get it to a critical health level. First I fired at the Hackman with my auto-cannon, and then I fired with my Gauss rifles. I managed to only do this about two times before I saw the Hackman mech start to get up as I fired the last of my 20mm auto-cannon at level 3. Almost before the Hackman got up, I heard the faint sound of the 20mm auto-cannon belt fall from the mech and clang loudly on the ground as the shells from my last volley clang with it. I had no more ammunition left in my auto-cannon, I immediately switched to my crossbow missile and fired only about 2 or 3 before I started retreating back the same way I was going when I was being chased by the Mad Dog.

I took a good view at the second Hackman that I was firing at and I saw that its left crossbow missile tubes were blown out as I saw sparks where it last was. I couldn't really see where the first Hackman was, but I fired on the second Hackman with my Gauss rifle reloaded again and I saw the light from the second Hackman's reactor core dimly shine out of the body. I almost have the second Hackman at a critical level, just one more shot and that little son of a bitch is a goner. And oh, what do you know; the second Hackman was limping at me as the first Hackman rushed behind it and it writhe its legs to get around the second Hackman so badly.

I smirked confidently with teeth showing as I stopped my mech and place and fired one last shot at the second Hackman. Not only did the second Hackman explode from my Gauss rifles, the resulting explosion from the second Hackman quickly engulfed the Hackman behind it and caused it to explode a couple seconds after the second Hackman exploded. Each explosion was just as loud and big like the last mechs I destroyed in this match and back on Planet Helios.

I watched the smoke and fire settled from what used to be the St. Gloriana Hackman mechs before I heard an announcement from the judges on my radio before the smoke could ever begin to clear "All battle mechs from Saint Gloriana Girls' Academy have been destroyed. Ooarai Girls' Academy is victourious."

I soon as I heard the announcement I laughed under a blissful and proud laughter before I stopped and talked to myself briefly before laughing again "The odds can never be odd, the day is a victory for all us."

I must admit right now, I deserve to be proud as hell to win this match against 5 battle mechs only in a Belial medium mech. Only if I didn't had the skill and my lessons learned from when I was in that Elemental power armor back in the wasteland on Planet Helios, I could've just pretty much been diced and chewed up into a pile of twisted steel and wiring myself.

While I have gain Ooarai Academy their first victory, I can only hope for the mech pilots from the Hackmans and the Mad Dog mech are alright from the explosion; because yeah, I did kind of went a little too rough on them, but it was what had to be done for this match.

-0-

Now with my mech on the flatbed car on route to the harbors, I had just taken a taxi to get to the harbors before my Belial mech and I quickly met up with Miho and the others who were in the middle of a container lot in the harbor. They were covered in blacken and faint burn marks from when their Panzer 3 was hit and it wasn't a surprise to see some of the crews of the Panzer 3 to have some tear marks ready to be opened on their clothing as I approached them a little closer.

As I approached Miho and her crew, I had to make a comment about her and everyone else "It's a good thing that none of you got killed in this match."

Despite Miho looking like a young coal miner getting off work after a light shift, she proudly replied to my comment "Same as for you, if it weren't for you, this match would have been a lost for us."

I only had time to nod before I heard a familiar voice from the beginning of the match "Are you the only MechWarrior with Ooarai Academy?"

I turned to my right with a confident blank face and I looked to see that it was the commander of St. Gloriana's tanks and three of her other commanders. But instead of her and her commanders wearing the red and black battle uniform, they were wearing a blue long sleeve vest that went over a white dress shirt and a black tie. I was quick to replying to the commander "Yes that's me, I'm their only MechWarrior that was ready to combat in this match."

Again, the commander asked me another question politely despite the Mad Dog's MechWarrior staring at me from the commander's right "What's your name?"

Politely in return, I greeted myself "Georgia Erwin," Before I could ever forget, I wanted to know the commander's name and I politely asked back "What's your name?"

"Darjeeling." she replied before continuing with a comment "Oh and, you're not related to Erwin Rommel, are you?"

I graciously nodded my head sideways in negativity to her before she commented about my skills as according to her mech pilot that was staring at me "You're superbly skilled for a first MechWarrior, even my harden MechWarrior to my right is impressed. Ain't that right, Aleen?"

The Mad Dog MechWarrior that was staring at me, who was now called Aleen, replied shortly "You ain't lying; she took me out quicker than I had expected her attacks."

Overall after a while of a bit of a chit-chat, Darjeeling and her commanders and her MechWarrior went back to their carrier and left me, Miho and everyone else to go home free victorious. Thank god we didn't lose, because if we did; we had to do what was called the 'Ankou Dance (or Anglerfish Dance in translation)', which I was informed that it's supposed to be a humiliating dance that we were all suppose to perform if we had lost. I didn't want to such a humiliating dance with everyone, I was too old for that s*** (please pardon my language about the Anglerfish Dance; I just don't like dancing in silly ways as strangely as for a girl like me).

-0-

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. Oh, and please leave in the reviews about the next battles mechs for Saunders Girls High School in the upcoming chapters if you have an idea that I should add into my story. But until then, farewell. **


End file.
